Many small boat owners have dockside boat lifts for storing small alongside of a dock. The lift includes a cradle on which the boat is supported. This cradle is moved up and down by a lever arrangement which is responsive to a winch and cable mechanism for raising the boat out of the water when not in use. The bottom engaging pads or feet provide the desired stability during this operation. However, when it is desired to remove the lift structure from the water, it is desirable to provide transport wheels for elevating the support pads of the lift and to permit rolling the entire lift structure on the lake bottom and shore to facilitate removal of the lift from the water for winter storage as well as putting the lift into the water.
The most pertinent prior art known to applicant and his attorney is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,632 issued Mar. 9, 1982 to Fortmeyer. The Fortmeyer discloses a lift transport system which includes a pair of transport wheels each mounted on a pivoted supporting lever to which operating linkage is removably attached for projecting two transport wheels downwardly to raise the lift and support the same in raised position when it is desired to move the lift structure from one location to another. The stationary supporting pads that normally support the entire structure are elevated to facilitate moving the lift structure.